A shot in the dark
a shot in the dark is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the 4th case of the game. It is the 4th case of St.BinCouver. it takes place in maple woods, a district in St.BinCouver plot after a boring night the player and Chloe are interrupted by a woman covered in blood saying her brother was shot. the victim turns out to be a fashion designer named Gilligan Viola mid-investigation, Xian's twin sister, May, Viocent becomes a suspect after its discovered she was dating Gilligan, later its discovered that another fashion designer was trying to break May and Gilligan up. the SBCPD later find enough evidence to arrest fashion designer Scout Diamond for the murder upon admitting to the murder, Scout said that since they had both went to summer camp together he'd always had a crush on May and once she started dating Gilligan Scout had hated him, and recently he'd started getting desperate in trying to win May over including lying to her about Gilligan and Katniss's relationship and eventually he'd gotten so desperate he'd even considered murder. Scout is sentenced to 34 years in prison for the murder of Gilligan Viola after the trial, both Diana and May ask for help and May later turns out to be part of a secret service set out to find and arrest serial killers and mass murders and currently she is trying to figure out who put the threat in the newspaper. after that Scott informs that the player and Chloe that the fall fest is going to be set in the Maple woods middle school and that they should do all they can to stop the bombing before the fall fest starts suspects Diana Viola victims sister suspects profile * hunts * eats blackberries * survival skills suspects appearance... May Viocent Xian's twin sister suspects profile * hunts * eats blackberries * survival skills suspects appearance * purple ribbon in hair Katniss Oakwood fashionwear.com owner suspects profile * hunts * survival skills suspects appearance * purple fashionwear hat Victor Grimsley farmer and merchant suspects profile * hunts * eats blackberries suspects appearance... Scout Diamond fashionwear.com employee suspects profile * hunts * eats blackberries * survival skills suspects appearance * purple fashionwear hat killers profile * killers hunts * killer eats blackberries * killer knows survival skills * killer is 6 feet tall * killer is wearing purple crime scenes steps chapter 1 •investigate backyard (Clues: wallet, locked phone, victims body, arrow; new suspect: Diana Viola; murder weapon registered: bow and arrow; victim identified: Gilligan Viola) •examine arrow (result: purple liquid) •Ask Diana what happened (prerequisite: backyard investigated) •examine phone (result: victims phone) •analyze phone (01:00:00; new suspect: May Viocent) •inform May of Gilligan's death (prerequisite: phone analyzed) •examine wallet (result: fashionwear id card) •investigate fashionwear office (prerequisite: wallet examined; clues: ripped paper) •examine ripped paper (result: note from boss) •Ask Katniss about the victims (prerequisite: paper examined) •autopsy victims body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer hunts) •analyze purple liquid (09:00:00; attribute: the killer eats blackberries0 •Go to Chapter 2. (no stars) chapter 2 •Ask Diana what's wrong (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; new crime scene unlocked: subway station; profile updated: Diana hunts and eats blackberries) •investigate subway station (prerequisite: Diana interrogated; clues: locked security camera, trash bin) •examine security camera (result: security footage •analyze footage (06:00:00; result: unknown man) •examine unknown man (new suspect: Victor Grimsley) •Ask Victor about the victim (prerequisite: man identified; profile updated: Victor hunts and eats blackberries) •examine trash bin (result: ripped letter) •examine letter (result: letter from May) •Ask May about the letter (prerequisite: letter fixed; profile updated: May eats black berries) •Question Katniss her relationship (prerequisite: May interrogated; profile updated: Katniss hunts and eats black berries) •investigate train bench (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: locked phone, pile of leaves) •Examine pile of leaves (result: stained quiver) •examine quiver (result: black liquid) •examine phone (result: unlocked phone) •analyze phone (03:00:00; new suspect: Scout Grimsley) •return Scout's phone (prerequisite: phone analyzed; profile updated: Scout eats black berries and hunts) •analyze black liquid (09:00:00; attribute: the killer knows survival skills) •go to chapter 3 (no stars) chapter 3 •investigate workplace (available after unlocking chapter 3; clues: faded diploma, drawer) •examine faded diploma (result: diploma; profile updated: Diana knows survival skills) •examine drawer (result: love letter) •Ask Katniss about love confession (prerequisite: drawer looked through; profile updated: Katniss know survival skills) •examine handwriting (result: Scout's handwriting) •Question Scout about the forged note (prerequisite: handwriting analyzed; profile updated: Scout and May know survival skills) •Ask May if she knew about Scout (prerequisite: Scout interrogated; profile updated: May hunts) •investigate forest (all task before must be done first; clues: archery glove, broken bow) •examine broken bow (result: killers bow) •examine archery glove (result: purple threads) •analyze bow (15:00:00; attribute: the killer is 6 feet tall) •Analyze purple threads (09:00:00; attribute: the killer is wearing purple •take care of that killer now! •go to Festivities ruined #4 festivities ruined 4/6 •Check up on Diana (available after unlocking festivities ruined) •investigate backyard (prerequisite: Diana interrogated; clues: pile of supplies) •examine pile (result: tool case) •Give tools back to Diana (prerequisite: pile looked through; reward: fashionwear clothes) •see what May wants (available after unlocking festivities ruined) •investigate subway station (prerequisite: May interrogated; clues: ripped folder) •examine folder (result: faded folder) •examine folder ID (result: folder ID) •analyze ID (06:00:00) •Ask May about the folder (prerequisite: folder analyzed; reward: 5000 coins) •move on to a new crime (1 star)